


Castiel and the Bees

by Corbella0417



Series: Destiel Drabble 'Verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bees, Dean loves his angel, M/M, Sad Cas, his angel loves him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:25:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2254050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corbella0417/pseuds/Corbella0417
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is human and things are stressed. Dean and Cas reconnect and Castiel watches the bees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel and the Bees

**Author's Note:**

> I watched a wood bee the other day and I remembered a friend of mine talking about Castiel and how he loves bees. This came to mind as I watched the wood bee. Hope you enjoy. : D

Castiel likes watching the bees. They are calming to him. His relationship with Dean is strained currently. He’s fully human now and it’s a hard adjustment for him. They’ve argued again. Not a big one but enough to make him walk away for a while. The bees are landing on the flowers near him. Buzzing around and collecting their pollen. They’ve always fascinated him. Always on the move, busily collecting their pollen and moving on. But they never seemed to rush…time wasn’t important to them. His phone rings and he sees Dean’s name. “Hello Dean.” 

“Cas, where are you?”

“I’m at the park.” 

Dean is silent for a moment. “Cas I’m…I’m sorry.” 

Cas continues to stare at the bees. 

“I shouldn’t have yelled at you. I know this is hard for you. I just…I guess I’m just not used to it yet either.” 

Cas closes his eyes and lifts his head to the sky. They sun feels bright and warm on his face. 

“Cas…” 

“I’m here Dean. And I’m sorry as well. I can’t keep taking out my frustrations on you. This is new to both of us.” 

A breeze blows by him, flowing through the trees and making their branches sway. The grass moves and the flowers lazily wave with the wind. 

“Dean, I want to come back.” 

“Please Cas, yes! Please come back home!” 

“I’m on my way…Dean... I love you…” 

The phone is quiet for a minute and Cas is afraid Dean won’t respond. His heart flutters softly when he hears Dean respond softly, “I love you too Cas.” 

He hears the truthfulness in Dean’s voice and he can’t help the small smile that crosses his lips as he closes the phone. He stands from the bench and looks once more at the bees. His smile widens as he starts walking back to the bunker. Back to Dean.


End file.
